super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
G3.5 Cheerilee
G3.5 Cheerilee has been announced a Moveset after Lagoona Blue. On-Screen Appearance Trying out a new Hairstyle G3.5 Cheerilee will be seen putting pigtails in her hair. She then stretches them to reveal her cute face and start the match Special Attacks Neutral Special - Most Amazing Story G3.5 Cheerilee will tell a story about the Winter Wishes Festival. It's like Michael Rosen's Neutral B, But instead of giving Damage to least patient opponent's, It will give damage to least interested opponents (Like Sans for example) the opponent with the highest Intrest (Like G3 Pinkie Pie) will get more damage healed up. Tell the story a second time to give damage to opponents patient or not because he/she heard the story already Side Special - Plain Old Pinecone G3.5 Cheerilee will pick up a Pinecone that will help her. You can toss it like Winnie the Pooh's Neutral B, Or make the Pinecone shed which will give opponents damage if they are near it. If Cheer has 50% or more Damage, the Pinecone will be a beautiful ornament that will sheild G3.5 Cheerilee from projectiles Up Special - Cute Pigtails Cheerilee will spin around and propell like Tiny Kong from DK 64 and DK in SSB. Unlike them, She will go up higher in the air. If done on ground, Cheer will do a Gravitational Pull that can suck in an item Down Special - Your Fault! G3.5 Cheerilee will blame an opponent. The Purple aura surrounding them acts like guilt. Opponent's will be slower and weaker. The aura will wear off in 6 seconds. If opponents have 100% or more damage, The guilt aura may give them more damage Final Smash - Read a Holiday Story G3.5 Cheerilee will pull out the book like her Neutral B. But this time, A shadowy giant of Whimsey Weatherbe will appear. She will snatch opponents and throw them off the stage. after a while, G3.5 Cheerilee will say Christmas Candys will rain down, defeat shadow Whimsey and the Final Smash will end KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh! KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: This is your Fault! Screen KOSFX: No Taunts Up: I'd rather sing in the Bathtub Sd: Shhh. Be Patient Dn: "I hope you hear a story from Cheerilee" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Sticks Tongue Out* Victory 2: *Looks like she's saying scientific stuff as she's posing* Victory 3: *Hugs G3.5 Scootaloo* Victory 4: (Against G3.5 Pinkie Pie) Are you Okay, Pinkie Pie? Lose/Clap: *Sad on Bench* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - I Whip my Hair Back and Forth *Dash Attack - Pigtails *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol G3 Hearts Victory Music MLP G3 Theme Kirby Hat Cheerilee's Pigtails Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pure Pink ® *Cyan (B) *Minty Green (G) *Goth *Glasses *Twilight Colors *Blonde Trivia *This took a Month or two Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Empty Slot Runner Ups Category:Empty Slot Category:Twinkle Wish Adventure Category:Internet Meme Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Video Movesets Category:Schedule Era